A digital audio conference unit includes a microphone, a speaker, and optional display and buttons for user input. A number of such conference units are networked together along with a central conference controller to form a conference system. The conference system facilitates a controlled discussion, voting, translation services, and remote dialing. The conference system as known today may not include adequate levels of conference setup configurability, testing, and control of the overall installation of devices.